18 Października 2000
TVP 1 6:00 Kawa czy herbata? 7:30 Telezakupy 7:45 Panie na Mogadorze - serial obycz. 8:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8:25 Giełda 8:30 Wiadomości 8:45 Moje miasteczko (326) - serial przygod. 9:10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9:45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10:00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10:50 Po prostu paragraf - program edukacyjny 11:10 Dom pełen zwierząt - magazyn poradnikowy 11:25 Ekran z kwiatkiem - program edukacyjny 11:35 Tajemnice armii. Historia nieznanych jeńców - reportaż 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Samo życie - magazyn 12:45 Klan (383) - telenowela 13:10 Lista przebojów 13:35 Wędrowiec - czyli podróże małe i duże 13:45 Quirimba - wyspa szczęśliwa 14:10 Wędrowiec - czyli podróże małe i duże - prog. podróżniczy 14:15 Wyprawy z Azymutem (3) - prog. edukacyjny 14:35 Wędrowiec internetowy - magazyn 14:45 Sztuka ubioru (2) - program edukacyjny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 15:30 Szerokie tory - prog. public. 16:00 Kwadrat - magazyn 16:30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Klan (384) - telenowela 17:50 Gość Jedynki 18:05 Jaka to melodia?: -quiz muzyczny 18:30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19:00 Wieczorynka. Pippi - serial anim. 19:30 Wiadomości 20:10 Okruchy życia. Tato, masz syna! - film obycz., USA 21:45 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina 22:35 Monitor Wiadomości 23:00 Sportowy flesz 23:05 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - finały (2) 0:40 Gorąco polecam. Zeszłego roku w Marienbadzie - dramat obycz., Francja 1.00 Historia Polskiego Radia (3) - film dok. 1.30 Program rozrywkowy 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7:00 Telezakupy 7:30 Dziennik krajowy 7:50 Studio urody - magazyn 8:00 Program lokalny 8:30 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial komed. 9:05 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (41) - serial obycz. 9:50 Nasza wielka rodzina (4/20) - serial dok. 10:20 Dobrze jest żyć - film obycz., USA 11:55 Po prostu żyć - magazyn 12:25 Nie ma kabaretu bez pistoletu - prog. rozrywkowy 13:15 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (37) - serial obycz. 14:00 William (1/12) - serial przygod. 14:30 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 15:00 Sukces (11) - serial obycz. 15:30 Tele Milenium - teleturniej 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Ich pięcioro (141) - serial dla młodzieży 17:00 Polaków portret własny - program public. 17:30 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19:25 Bazar - magazyn konsumentów kultury 19:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 20:55 Dwójkomania 21:00 Panorama 21:35 Copyrighter Poland - Międzynarodowe Targi Książki Frankfurt 2000 21:50 Kochanie ty moje - komedia obycz., Włochy 23:20 Auto - magazyn motoryzac. 23:40 Tajemne potyczki wywiadów (3/4) - serial dok., W. Bryt. 0:15 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 0:30 Najwyższy wymiar kary (1/17) - serial komed., USA 1:40 Telezakupy 1:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 7.00 Bzik i inni - ser. fab. prod. australijskiej 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany prod. angielskiej dla dzieci 7.30 Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 8.00 Pryzmat - magaryn dla niepełnosprawnych 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.30 Kassandra - serial obyczajowy 9.30 Plastikowy hit - poradnik modelarski 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 Wbrew wszystkim 10.30 A ja rosnę (powt.) 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Margerita Volant - serial fabularny prod. kanadyjskiej 12.00 Reportaż 12.15 Uśmiechnij się - Kabaret 13.00 Serial 13.30 Punkt, set. mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.00 Aktualności 14.10 Projektantki - ser. fab. prod. amerykańskiej 14.30 Tradycje kulinarne Europy 15.00 Eneduerabe - program dla najmłodszych 15.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 16.00 Sport 16.30 Emil z Lonnenbergii - senal fabularny prod. szwedzkiej 17.00 Plastikowy hit - poradnik modelarski 17.15 A ja rosnę (powt.) 17.30 Magaryn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Wlzytowki - program Biura Reklamy 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Magazyn Telewizyjny 1 19.00 Zemsta smakoszy - film fab. prod. francuskiej 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Miłość i namiętność - senal fabularny prod. meksykańskiej 21.30 Aktualności - regionalny program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Dzien jak co dzień 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Polacy XX wieku 22.30 Mały, Wielki business 23.00 Sport 23.30 Podwójna zdrada - film fab. prod. amerykańskiej 1.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Wilkołaczek (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.25 Batman (8) - senal animowany dla dzieci 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Skrzydła (30) - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 8.30 Herkules(93) - serial przygodowy 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (102) - argentyński serial obyczajowy 10.30 Fiorella (52) - peruwiański serial obyczajowy 11.30 Roseanne (104) - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 Jej cały świat(9) - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.30 Idź na całość 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (46) - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Gospodarz: gra-zabawa 15.00 Pokemon (20) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (115) - brazylijski serial obyczajowy 16.45 Legendy Kung Fu (18)- serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 17.45 Fiorella (53) - peruwiański serial obyczajowy 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (103) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (52) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 Liga Mistrzów (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęsliwego Numerka (w przerwie meczu) 22.35 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze (Tylko dla dorosłych) 23.00 Informacje I biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Graczykowie (33) - ser. 23.55 Skrót ligi Mistrzów 0.55 Kurier TV 1.15 Kojak (49) - serial sens. 2.10 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.10 Porywy serca (49) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 7.00 Telesklep 7.15 Obrońcy kryształu - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.35 laboratorium Dextera (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Iron Man (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Pinokio (3) - serial anim. 9.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (54) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.50 Rozmowy w toku 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (95) - serial 12.20 Na ratunek - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.50 Pub - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Obroncy kryształu - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.15 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.40 Iron Man (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.05 Pinokio (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Belfer z klasą (13) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Alf (38) - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 TVN Fakty i Prognoza Pogody 16.50 Valeria (29) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 17.45 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.15 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Porywy serca (50) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Miasteczko (22) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 22.05 Brygada ratunkowa (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.35 Melrose Place (196) - serial obyczajowy, USA (za zgodą rodziców) 0.35 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodziców) 1.00 Tenbit.pl- magazyn internetowy 2.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial prod. amerykańskiej 7.30 Muzyczne listy 8.30 Piłka w grze - serial animowany 9.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial animowany 9.30 Kosmiczne wojny - serial animowany 10.00 Viper 2 - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 11.00 Dusza człowiek - serial 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - ser. 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager - ser. 13.00 Drogówka 13.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Garfield - serial animowany 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial animowany 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny - serial animowany 17.15 Aniołek z piekła rodem - ser. kom. prod. amerykańskiej 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny prod. amerykańskiej 18.55 żar tropików - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Na wysokich obrotach - serial sensacyjny prod. niemieckiej, reżyseria Bettina Braun, występują: Michael Trischan, Michael Ehnert 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 W swoim rodzaju - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 23.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela proc!. polskiej 23.35 VIP - magazyn sensacji 23.45 liga Mistrzów 1.05 Więźniowie Mestenny - thriller science fiction prod. amerykańskiel. reżyseria Charles Band, Dave Allen, występują: Richard Moll, Jeffrey Byron, Lonnie Hashimoto, Anthony T. Genova 2.55 VIP - magazyn sensacji 3.05 Strefa P 4.05 zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Oto Polska 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne 9.00 Teleranek 9.25 Plecak pełen przygód - serial 10.00 Królowa Bona (1) - serial biograf. pol. (1981) 10.50 Ze sztuką na ty 11.30 Fronda - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Romane Dyvesa - Koncert Galowy XII Międzynarodowych Spotkań Cygańskich w Gorzowie 13.00 Klan - serial 13.25 Forum 14.10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 14.35 Kwadrans na kawę 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Zaproszenie 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 15.55 Fronda - magazyn 16.20 Krzyżówka szczęścia 16.45 Teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As 17.45 Skippy - serial anim. 18.15 Gustawa Herlinga - Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach 18.35 Klan - serial 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Obok prawa: Śmierć dziecioroba - film obycz. pol. (1991) 21.10 Książnica Narodowych Pamiątek 21.45 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - finały 22.35 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - finały 0.35 Forum Polonijne 1.05 Wieści polonijne 1.20 Wędrówki Rzepa - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55-6.00 Powtórki Polsat 2 Info 8.00 Okna na Chicago (3) - ser., 8.30 Żywioły Ziemi (29) - ser., 8.55 BTV, 9.00 Graffiti, 9.10 Wehikuł, 9.40 Kurier Tv. 9.55 BTV, 10.00 INFORmator Ubezpieczeniowy, 10.25 Informator - tydzień, 10.55 BTV , 11.00 20 lat minęło (58), 11.30 ,Raz, dwa, trzy' , 12.00 Szpot - film dok., 12.55 BTV, 13.00 60 minut (6), 13.55 BTV, 14.00 Reporterskim okiem (25), 14.55 BTV, 15.00 INFORmator Ubezpieczeniowy, 15.30 Informacje, 15.50 BTV, 16.00 Afficionado: Kuba - Tryumf muzyki tropikalnej (3), 16.55 BTV. 17.00 Real Tv, 17.30 Informacje, 17.45 60 minut (7), 18.40 Temat dnia, 18.55 Real Tv (40), 19.20 Prognoza pogody, 19.25 Informacje krajowe, 19.35 Sport , 19.40 Kurier Tv, 19.55 Kalejdoskop paryski - film, 20.50 Informacje, 20.55 Sport, 21.00 BTV, 21.10 Planeta Południe, 21.40 Graffiti, 21.50 Informacje, 21.55 Sport, 22.00 BTV, 22.10 INFORmator Przedsiębiorcy, 22.35 Kurier Tv, 22.50 INFORmator Ubezpieczeniowy, 23.20 BTV, 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publ., 24.00 BTV. RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski, 6.05 Maria Emilia - telenow., 6.50 Katalina i Sebastian - telenow., 7.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball, 8.40 Nie z tego świata, 9.05 zagubiony w czasie, 10.00 Słoneczny patrol - ser., 10.50 Podaj dalej, 11.20 Dr. Stefan Frank. 12.05 Teleshopping. 13.10 Gra w przeboje, 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenow., 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenow., 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball, 16.25 Nie z tego świata, 16.50 zagubiony w czasie, 17.40 Słoneczny patrol, 18.30 Gra w przeboje, 19.00 Zoom, 19.30 Podaj dalej, 20.05 Bohaterowie 'Pustynnej Burzy' - film, 21.50 ,52 minuty' - reportaże, 22.50 Dolina Śmierci - thriller, 0.20 Sexplozja, 0.40 Zoom, 1.05 Bohaterowie ,Pustynnej Burzy' - film. 2.40 Dolina Śmierci - thriller, 4.05 Teleshopping Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (*), 7.40 Minisport + (*), 7.45 Łapu capu (*), 7.50 Aktualności filmowe (*), 8.00 Fantometka - serial animowany, 8.25 Szeroki horyzont, 9.20 Rocky Marciano - obyczajowy USA, 11.00 Szeroki horyzont - barwy ziemi - dokument, 11.15 Smak życia - obyczajowy USA, 13.10 Zdjęcia próbne - obyczajowy Polska, 14.55 Black Dog - film akcji USA, 16.25 Wujaszek Buck - komedia USA, 18.05 13 Posterunek 2 - ser. kom, 18.35 Nieustraszeni ratownicy - serial, 19.00 Diabelski młyn (*), 19.20 Nie przegap (*), 19.25 Diabelski młyn (*), 19.40 Łapu Capu (*), 19.45 Minisport +, 19.50 Aktualności filmowe, 20.00 Legionista - film akcji USA, 21.35 Shadoki i wielki nic - ser. anim., 21.40 Bóg. diabeł i Bob - ser. anim., 22.05 Manga - Cybersix - serial ani m., 22.30 Nocne kształty - obyczajowy Niemcy, 0.10 Joe Black - melodramat USA, 3.05 Deser. Elvis ŻYje, 3.15 Jak kłamać w Ameryce - dramat obyczajowy USA, 4.55 Jak poślubić milionera - komedia USA, 6.30 Szeroki horyzont - Barwy morza - dokument. (*) program nie kodowany HBO 6.20 Wietnamski eksperyment - film akcji, USA , 8.00 Trójka zbiegów - komedia, USA, 9.35 Gołąbeczki - komedia, Hiszpania, 11.30 Dziadek i ja - familijny, USA. 13.00 Więcej szmalu - komedia, USA, 14.30 Ten pierwszy raz - komedia, Włochy, 16.15 Cinema cinema - magazyn filmowy, USA, 16.40 Bądź przy mnie - dramat, USA, 18.10 Gospodyni - dramat, USA, 20.00 Britannic - historyczny, USA, 21.40 Zbuntowana - dramat, USA, 23.35 Trzy kolory - Niebieski - dramat, 1.15 Jubilerka - dramat, 3.10 Prawdziwy seks (22), 4.00 Uwodzicielki Hollywood - Drew Barrymore - magazyn filmowy, USA, 4.30 Bohaterowie kina akcji - Denzel washington - magazyn filmowy, USA, 5.00 Niewinni czarodzieje - obyczajowy, Polska Wizja Jeden 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show, 14.00 Ricki lake - talk show, 14.45 eXsektor: Daria - ser., 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka serial komediowy, 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu - serial komediowy, 16.15 eXsektor: St Tropez - ser., 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna - ser. obycz., 17.30 Ricki lake. 18.30 Wojny robotów - program rozrywkowy, 19.00 Star Trek - serIal st. USA, 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji - serial, 20.30 Dilbert - ser. animowany, 21.00 Skazane - serial obyczajowy, 22.00 Strefa komedii: Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial kom. USA, 22.30 Strefa komedii: Para nie do pary - ser. kom., 23.00 Życie po życiu - serial dokumentalny. 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera, 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy USA, 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - ser. anim., 1.15 zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim., 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial obyczajowy Wlk. Brytania, 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial, 2.45 Poiski ślub - komedia USA. TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Island people - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.00 Skansen - podróż po Szwecji - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 08.30 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 08.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.00 Andy Hamilton - saksofonista - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.30 Dania - zielona kraina - film dokumentalny, Dania 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Rodzina i społeczeństwo (1) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Islam (2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.30 Rodzina i społeczeństwo (2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.00 Sztuka projektowania - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.30 Trudne lata - film dokumentalny USA 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 TV Shop 16.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16.30 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.15 TV Shop 17.30 Brytyjskie ogrody - film dokumentalny, USA 18.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 18.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 TV Shop 20.30 Bez urazy (No Hard Feelings) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Charles Norton, wyk. Kevin Bernhardt, Tim Wallace, Holaday Mason, Joe Stewardson (90 min) (powt.) 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Żądza zemsty (Rage and Vengeance) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Peter Shane, Daming Chane, Tess Colonello, Eric Steinberg (86 min) (powt.) Planete 07.05 Ku przyszłości (15/22): Medycyna przyszłości - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (26 min) 07.35 Pośród Niemców - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1995 (88 min) 09.05 Walka o przyszłość lasów - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1993 (25 min) 09.35 Blaski i cienie sławy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (49 min) 10.25 Teheran: Dom Siły - film dokumentalny, Francja 1994 (20 min) 10.50 Lojaliści (3-ost.): Wojna i pokój - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 (49 min) 11.40 Konflikty ekologiczne: Walka o życie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (51 min) 12.35 Anioł (2/6): Granice flamenco - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 1992 (59 min) 13.35 Aktualności z przeszłości (90) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (45 min) 14.30 Björk - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (50 min) 15.20 Pierwszoklasiści - film dokumentalny, Iran 1984 (79 min) 17.20 The Nicholas Brothers - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1992 (53 min) 18.15 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce (1/7): Zielarze i znachorzy - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (28 min) 18.45 Opanować przestworza (4/5): Wielka przebudowa i droga w kosmos - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 (48 min) 19.35 Miasteczko kucharzy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 (11 min) 19.50 Babcia zostaje matką - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (39 min) 20.30 Gdybym miał cztery dromadery - film dokumentalny, Francja 1967 (49 min) 21.20 Komuniści i Watykan - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (52 min) 22.15 Śmierć, forsa i Meksyk - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 (52 min) 23.10 Howard Goodall - Próby chórów (3/4): Bułgaria - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (24 min) 23.35 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (5/12): Wielkie ssaki - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (52 min) 00.30 Sekrety zaginionych imperiów: Stonehenge - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (49 min) TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 09.55 Program dnia 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Rysunkowi przyjaciele - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Druga B - serial obyczajowy 12.25 Historia pieniędzy - serial popularnonaukowy 13.00 Mały Lord - serial dla dzieci 13.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy - reportaż 14.00 Raport medyczny - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 15.30 TV Shop 16.00 Muzyka amerykańska 17.35 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Mały Lord - serial dla dzieci 18.35 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy - reportaż 19.00 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial przyrodniczy 19.30 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 20.00 BTV serwis 20.20 Cyrk odjeżdża - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Wierzbiański, wyk. Małgorzata Potocka, Marian Kociniak, Adam Ferency, Krystyna Wolańska (92 min) 22.00 Auto czas - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.25 TV Shop 22.40 Burzliwe życie Harrego Moranta - film dokumentalny 23.40 TV Shop 23.55 Program na czwartek Arte 19.00 Jak małpy stały się ludźmi (2): Rozwój - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 19.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości 20.15 Reportaż: Wyspa zimnych ogni 20.45 Rekiny finansów (1): Dziesięciolecie gigantów giełdy - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 1999 21.45 Leonard Bernstein: Reaching for the notes - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 23.15 Flash Bach: Śladami Bacha - program muzyczny 23.20 Corps plonges - It's not about love - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Raoul Peck, wyk. Geno Lechner, Jean-Michel Martial, Bob Meyer (97 min) 01.00 Betty - thriller, Francja 1991, reż. Claude Chabrol, wyk. Marie Trintignant, Stephane Audran, Jean-Francois Garreaud, Yves Verhoeven (100 min) (powt.) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Robin Carr, wyk. Nicholas Lyndhurst, Clive Francis, John Ringham, Louise Catt (25 min) 09.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 09.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 10.00 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 10.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 11.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 12.00 Teleshopping 13.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 14.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 14.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 15.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 15.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 17.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 17.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 18.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 19.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 19.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 20.00 Goście Bigosowej - talk show 21.10 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 21.40 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 22.10 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 22.40 Super Muzyka - teledyski 23.10 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 23.40 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 00.10 Super Muzyka - teledyski Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Antonio Seabra, wyk. Miriam Pires, Claudia Alencar, Calo Briani, Denis Derkian 13.05 Top Shop 18.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Antonio Seabra, wyk. Miriam Pires, Claudia Alencar, Calo Briani, Denis Derkian 19.15 Top Shop 20.30 Złodzieje rowerów (Ladri di biciclette) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1949, reż. Vittorio de Sica, wyk. Lamberto Maggiorani, Enzo Staiola, Lianella Carell, Vittorio Antonucci (105 min) 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny WOT-51 Warszawa 07.00 (WP) Bzik i inni (Round the Twist) (12/13): Bez spodni - serial przygodowy, Australia 1989 (23 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz (19/26): Widmo głodu - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Telewizyjny numer warszawski 08.05 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs 08.10 Mediator - program publicystyczny (powt.) 08.35 (WP) Kassandra (185,186/300) - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Plastikowy hit - magazyn poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - Kontynent kontrastów (1/7): Melbourne w stanie Victoria - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Studio reportażu 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Margerita Volant (3/11) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996, reż. Charles Biname, wyk. Catherine Senart, Veronique Le Flaguais, Gilbert Sicotte, Pascole Bussieres (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 13.00 (WP) Hanza - kupiecka przygoda (3-ost.) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 13.30 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (18) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Matthew Diamond, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy (3/13): Wielki Post i Wielkanoc - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1992 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Wśród przyjaciół - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 15.55 Przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy, USA 1938, reż. Terry Sishop, wyk. Richard Greene, Alan Wheatley, Bernadette O'Farrell (30 min) 16.30 (WP) Emil z Lonnenbergii (3/13): Przyjęcie w Katthult - serial przygodowy, Szwecja 1972, reż. Olle Hellbom, wyk. Jan Ohlsson, Allan Edwald, Emy Torm (24 min) 17.00 (WP) Plastikowy hit - magazyn poradnikowy 17.15 Gość WOT 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.40 Tak czy inaczej - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Zemsta smakoszy (Qui mange qui) - komedia romantyczna, Francja 1997, reż. Dominique Tabuteau, wyk. Catherine Jaoob, Julien Guimoar, Roger Mirmont, Isabelle Leprince (88 min) 20.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (12) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Polacy XX wieku - cykl dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Mały, wielki business 23.00 Tele motor - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.15 Z kabla wzięte 23.30 (WP) Podwójna zdrada (True Betrayal) - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1990, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Mare Winningham, Peter Gallagher, Tom O'Brian, M. Emmet Walsh (93 min) 01.05 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Gdzie? 07.30 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: W osiem dni dookoła Australii 08.00 Animal Planet prezentuje. Ciekawostki ze świata zwierząt 08.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Chwytanie krokodyli 09.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 09.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Park Narodowy Glacier w Montanie 10.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 11.00 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Opłata za wynajęcie Missy 11.30 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Trzymaj swego kundla z dala od mojej rasowej suczki 12.00 Cała prawda o... żabach 13.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 13.30 Opowieści z zoo: Zoo londyńskie 14.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Przeprowadzka aligatorów 14.30 Weterynarz 15.00 Małpi świat 15.30 Akwanauci: Nurkowanie nocą 16.00 Breed All about It: Japońskie cziny 16.30 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Owczarki belgijskie 17.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Krokodyle słodkowodne 18.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Półwysep Kalifornijski 19.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 20.00 Świat dzikich zwierząt - zagrożone gatunki 20.30 Łowca krokodyli: Dzika przyroda Stanów Zjednoczonych 21.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Zwierzęta Australii 21.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Płazy i insekty 22.00 Zwierzęta Gór Księżycowych: Lwy z Akagery 23.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 00.00 Cała prawda o... krokodylach 01.00 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 04.00 Chrzęst - program edukacyjny 04.30 Alaska - ostatnią granicą? - program edukacyjny 05.00 Ucząc się języków - język niemiecki 05.30 Eksperymentator - program edukacyjny 05.50 Program małego biznesu - magazyn 06.30 Kids English Zone - język angielski 07.00 Sprytny Hart - program dla dzieci 07.15 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.35 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 08.00 Niesamowite gry - serial dla młodzieży 08.30 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 09.00 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 09.25 Prawdziwe pokoje - magazyn stylistyczny 09.55 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 11.00 Wielkie polowanie na antyki - magazyn kolekcjonerski 11.30 Japonia czasów II Wojny Światowej - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Morska Odyseja Ricka Stein'a 13.00 Do gotowania... start - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 14.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 14.30 East End - powrót Nicka Cottona - serial fabularny 15.00 Prawdziwe pokoje - magazyn stylistyczny 15.25 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Sprytny Hart - program dla dzieci 16.15 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.35 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 17.00 Niesamowite gry - serial dla młodzieży 17.30 Klasyczne hity muzyki pop - program, muzyczny 18.00 Jak latają wrony - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 19.00 East End - serial fabularny 19.30 Nurkowanie do miasta rekinów z Neil Morrissey - serial dokumentalny 20.30 Morderca musi się spieszyć - serial komediowy 21.00 Nadzieja i chwała - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Brawa dla Julian Clary - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Klasyczne hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 23.00 Parkinson - wywiady 00.00 Maisie Raine - serial obyczajowy 01.00 Ucząc się historii: Obiecany ląd - program edukacyjny 02.00 Biały żar - program edukacyjny 03.00 Selekcja kadr - program edukacyjny 03.30 Łuk nigdy nie śpi - program edukacyjny Ale Kino! 08.00 Kaszebe - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1971, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jan Piepka, Hanna Giza, Marek Lewandowski, Krzysztof Kalczyński (82 min) 09.25 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: W poszukiwaniu straconego czasu - film dokumentalny 10.15 Czerwona zagłada (Bullet to Beijing) - thriller, Rosja/Kanada/W. Bryt. 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Anatoly Kulbitsky, Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara (101 min) 12.00 Cioteczka Danielle (Tatie Danielle) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1990, reż. Etienne Chatilliez, wyk. Tsilla Chelton, Catherine Jacob, Isabelle Nanty, Neige Dolsky (110 min) 13.50 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Poza prawem - film dokumentalny 14.40 Miłosne wybory (Speechless) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Michael Keaton, Geena Davis, Christopher Reeve, Bonnie Bedelia (95 min) 16.20 Mr. Majestyk - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Richard Fleisher, wyk. Charles Bronson, Al Lettieri, Linda Cristal, Frank Maxwell (99 min) 18.05 Nieciekawa historia - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Hanna Mikuć, Anna Milewska, Elwira Romańczuk (107 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Hollywoodzkie pary 20.30 MOCNE ALE!: Zdrada (Betrayal of the Dove) - thriller, Australia 1993, reż. Strathford Hamilton, wyk. Helen Slater, Billy Zane, Alan Thicke, Harvey Korman (94 min) 22.10 Dokument: Magia kina: Filmy o duchach - film dokumentalny 22.35 Goście (The Visitors) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1972, reż. Elia Kazan, wyk. Patrick McVey, Patricia Joyce, James Woods, Chico Martinez (87 min) 00.05 Dyskretny urok burżuazji (Le charme discret de la bourgeoisie) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1972, reż. Luis Bunuel, wyk. Fernando Rey, Michel Piccoli, Paul Frankeur, Jean-Pierre Cassel (97 min) 01.45 Dokument: Magia kina: Kino akcji - film dokumentalny 02.10 Wyższa konieczność (Defence of the Realm) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. David Drury, wyk. Gabriel Byrne, Greta Scacchi, Denholm Elliott, Ian Bannen (92 min) 03.45 Magazyn filmowy: Król lew 04.15 Podróż do Bountiful (The Trip to Bountiful) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Peter Masterton, wyk. Geraldine Page, John Heard, Carlin Glynn, Rebecca de Mornay (107 min) Hallmark 06.00 Hrabia Zarow (The Most Dangerous Game) - horror, USA 1932, reż. Ernest B. Shoedsack/Irving Pichel, wyk. Joel McCrea, Fay Wray, Leslie Banks, Robert Armstrong (63 min) 08.00 Wracając do korzeni (Down in the Delta) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Maya Angelou, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Alfre Woodard, Esther Rolle, Al Freeman (110 min) 10.00 Arytmetyka diabła (The Devils' Arithmetic) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Donna Deitch, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Mimi Rogers, Louise Fletcher, Kirsten Dunst (90 min) 12.00 P.T. Barnum (1) - film biograficzny, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Simon Vincer, wyk. Beau Bridges, Henry Czerny, Cynthia Dale, Jordan Bridges (88 min) 14.00 Wędrówki w czasie (Time at the Top) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Jim Kaufman, wyk. Gabrielle Boni, Timothy Busfield, Matthew Harbour, Elisha Cuthbert (95 min) 16.00 Chleb i róże (Bread and Roses) (1,2) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Gaylene Preston, wyk. Genevieve Picot, Mick Rose, Donna Akersten, Tina Regtien (100 min) 18.00 Zakochany anioł (Cupid and Cate) - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Peter Gallagher, Bebe Neuwirth, Philip Bosco (99 min) 20.00 Baseball - moja miłość (Finding Buck McHenry) - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Charles Burnett, wyk. Ossie Davis, Ruby Dee, Ernie Banks, Michael Schiffman (94 min) 22.00 Najważniejszy egzamin (In a Class of his Own) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Robert Munic, wyk. Lou Diamond Philips, Marisa Rudiak, A. J. Buckley, Joan Chen (90 min) 00.00 P.T. Barnum (2) - film biograficzny, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Simon Vincer, wyk. Beau Bridges, Henry Czerny, Cynthia Dale, Jordan Bridges (88 min) 02.00 Wędrówki w czasie (Time at the Top) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Jim Kaufman, wyk. Gabrielle Boni, Timothy Busfield, Matthew Harbour, Elisha Cuthbert (95 min) 04.00 Smutek serca (Shadows of the Heart) (1) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Josephine Byrnes, Jerome Ehlers, Marcus Graham, Barry Otto (95 min) National Geographic 08.00 Wyspa słoni 08.30 Cztery pory rogacza 09.00 Orki - postrach oceanów 10.00 Kraina tygrysa 11.00 Niebezpieczna plaża 12.00 Mistrz podstępu 13.00 Śladami mordercy: Na miejscu przestępstwa 14.00 Wyspa słoni 14.30 Cztery pory rogacza 15.00 Orki - postrach oceanów 16.00 Kraina tygrysa 17.00 Niebezpieczna plaża 18.00 Mistrz podstępu 19.00 Konie 20.00 Psie profesje: Maggie - niezawodny opiekun 20.30 Żarłacze południowej Afryki 21.00 Niebezpieczna strefa: Błyskawica 22.00 Niebezpieczna strefa: Uwaga! Pożar! 23.00 Jad: Inwazja węży 23.30 Jad: Ukąszenie węża 00.00 Śladami mordercy: Winny czy niewinny 01.00 Psie profesje: Maggie - niezawodny opiekun 02.00 Zakończenie programu